


the worst pet in the world

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Short Story, based on a tumblr thing, lowkey sad at the end, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Patton and Virgil think their dog is adorable, the best and cutest.That’s probably because it never growls at them, just everyone else.





	1. Chapter 1

Patton and Virgil had the most vicious, most angry dog ever.

But of course they thought it was the sweetest thing in the world, even when it growled at someone.

Once the pair were settled in their new home, they went out and got a dog.

Unfortunately this dog was huge, only seemed to like Patton and Virgil, seemed to growl at literally anyone else who came near them.

And of all the names in the world, all the weird ridiculous suitable names they could have given their dog.....

They called him Precious.

Roman had came round one time shortly after Precious was brought home and nearly had a heart attack when the dog came at him, only to come to a complete stop once Patton called his name.

“What the hell is that!?” Roman had asked.

“Our new dog,” Virgil said simply, as if the terrifying terrier was no big deal.

“He’s so sweet,” Patton gushed, as Precious growled.

When Roman had gone home to Logan he made sure to tell his boyfriend all about the hell hound.

“And they’re both acting like it’s the most well behaved dog in the world when it tried to kill me the second I walked in the door!”

Logan, of course, didn’t exactly believe this statement without any proof.

Until he went over himself to drop something off and heard growling before the door was opened.

He could see it too, it was a wonder how Patton and Virgil didn’t.

So now Logan and Roman both hated their best friend’s dog.

Which led to the pair having to avoid them whenever possible.

Which obviously led to consequences.

Patton got upset and of course Virgil would never let anyone get away with causing his boyfriend pain.

“Why are you both avoiding us?” he had asked them.

“Because your dog hates us!” Roman protested.

Virgil burst out laughing. 

“Seriously? You’ve been avoiding us because you think Precious hates you?” he said when he calmed down.

“He clearly does,” Logan replied,

“And we don’t think he hates us, we KNOW he hates us!” Roman added.

“Oh my god, you never even gave him a chance. Do you honestly think he liked me or Patton when he first saw us?”

“Well....we did,” Roman muttered under his breath.

Virgil sighed. He could not believe they were actually having this conversation.

“Precious has been through a lot of tough times, he’s wary of people. Patton and I were patient enough for him to learn to trust us, that’s why he’s so close with us. If you had tried to make an effort he would have liked you too.”

Logan will forever deny he grew fond to the “worst dog in the world”.

(He will also deny he cried when he and Roman got the call Precious had been put to sleep years later).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going through some stuff hence this sad chapter, sorry

Although Virgil and Patton never actually officially talked about it, they knew their dog Precious was getting older.

They knew as they watched their poor dog struggle to get up and stay in bed sleeping longer each day.

It was the day Precious fell to the floor when his back legs gave in that Virgil said it.

“We need to take him to the vet.”

He was expecting more of a response other than a defeated “okay, let’s go.”

But Patton hated it too, he could just hide it long enough.

And “long enough” was up until they were outside the vet’s.

Virgil couldn’t hold it in either and he cried too.

Eventually, finally, they got out the car and took Precious inside.

The vet had agreed that it was time.

Saying goodbye was definitely the hardest thing they ever did.

They cried in the car afterwards, and the thought of having to tell Roman and Logan made them cry harder.

At home it was too quiet, too empty. They didn’t want to go back there yet.

So instead, Virgil drove the car out to the forest where they would take Precious for walks.

He and Patton took a long walk there, going along familiar paths they had gone down way more than a dozen times.

They finally stopped to sit in the middle of the forest.

There wasn’t any more tears to shed, for now.

“What do we do now?” Patton said, speaking for the first time in what felt like hours.

“I don’t know....but we’re doing it together,” Virgil reassured him, with a small smile.

Patton was able to smile back.

Eventually they made it back home, and got the strength to call Logan long enough to explain what had to be done.

They could tell he was trying to keep it together too.

After that, they went to bed. For the first time it was without a gigantic dog at the foot of the bed.


End file.
